The circus freak
by chocogreen
Summary: Oneshot: Ty Lee: The story of Ty Lee's life before Azula got her back from the circus.


**Disclaimers: I still don't own Avatar: The last airbender, Bryan and Mike do.**

**Oneshot: The Circus Freak**

_It was the same story every day. Getting up, going to school, doing homework, going to bed. Sometimes I wondered if life had anything more to offer and I would often dream, dream about a new beginning, somewhere far away.___

_"Ty Lee!"___

_I turned around, putting my comb back onto my dresser and sighed. My feet were almost touching the ground and I leapt down, running out of my room to go to school.___

_Me and my six sisters were all clothed in the same outfit, because we had to wear uniforms at school, and we all had long brown hairs, something that was rare in the Fire Nation. I looked from left to right and noticed that none of my sister had that amber color in their eyes, they were all brown, like mine.___

_I sighed again, walking into the school to finally get away from those clones of me. Or was I a clone of them? I was the youngest so I probably was, but I didn't want people to see me like that, I wanted to be me, an individual.___

_"Hey, you, Ty Lee!"___

_I turned around, hearing his voice. The black haired boy walked towards me and smiled a little, his amber eyes captivating me. Although he was two years older and I was just an eleven-year old, I secretly had a crush on him.___

_"Yes, Kuzon?" I asked, walking out of the gates again, he following me. I went to the Royal Fire Academy For Girls, so boys weren't allowed on the playground.___

_"I was wondering…" he put his hand behind his head and started to blush a little which made my heart only pound faster.___

_"Yes?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement.___

_"Would your sister want to go out with me, On Ji?"___

_I could feel my heart breaking a little but I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, Kuzon. Who wouldn't?"___

_He smiled at me and turned back to his friends to go to his school, leaving me with a smile on my face but with tears in my heart. They all left but one of them stood still and gave me a little smile. Haru knew that I was in love with his best friend, Kuzon, he was one of the few real friends I had. He waved at me and I waved back before he too disappeared.___

_Slowly I walked to the playground again. What was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't be interested in me… Who was I? Just a little girl, one of the seven sisters…___

_"Hey, what's up doll face?"___

_I turned around and smiled at my best friend, Mai. She was one year older than me but we became friends after a party at Princess Azula's house. The dark haired girl next to me had showed her interest in the Prince once, but that was over now, since he was banished and was in search of the Avatar. He was just a myth, if you asked me, even my parents and grandparents had never seen him. But I hoped that prince Zuko would accomplish his quest and came back soon.___

_"Nothing, I was just dreaming I guess," I said, putting my smile back onto my face and walking towards Azula who was, as always, showing off her fire bending skills.___

_One year later I crawled out of my bed, walked around the room on my tip-toes, and quickly put on my clothes. It was the middle of the night and my plan would start now. Where I was going, I had no idea of, but I knew that what I wanted was somewhere out there. I just had to follow my heart, because it told me that I needed to go, now or never. I didn't want to get stuck here, and live my boring life, I wanted to see the world, I wanted to have someone who loved me.___

_I glanced over to my dresser and stopped in my tracks. There were some papers lying on it and I wondered if I should let them know I was going to leave. Would they even notice I was gone? Yes, they would, eventually. But would they care? No.___

_My bag was standing next to the door, and I swung it over my shoulder, leaving my home for good.___

_It was hard to be out here, all alone, but I knew I was doing the right thing. Although I sometimes had to sleep in the woods, or had to beg for food, I enjoyed the life I was living. My parents never looked for me again, at least I thought they didn't.___

_"Today is a free entrance, you should come, lady!" a man on my left shouted.___

_Curious to what he was talking about I walked over to him and took a look at the flyers he was holding.___

_"Do you want to come, young lady?" he asked and I nodded, taking one of his flyers and went back to the market to find something to eat.___

_Later that night I looked at the circus artists with a smile on my face, clapping and laughing almost every second of their show. They were beautiful in their own unique way and that's what I liked most about them, they individuality.___

_"Now, I need someone out of the audience to help me," the clown said and I jumped out of my seat, shouting and raising my hand.___

_He chuckled a bit and took me by the hand, leading me to the middle of the tent.___

_"Now, I want you to listen very carefully, uhm.."___

_"Ty Lee," I said, still with a smile on my face.___

_"Alright, Ty Lee," the man said. "I'm going to let some of the lions out of their cages, but all you have to do is stay still, alright?"___

_I nodded and he smiled, clearly happy that I wasn't scared.___

_Soon the lions were walking around in circles and I still stood still, smiling at the crows who seemed scared in my place.___

_"Oh no…"___

_I turned my head towards the clown when suddenly a lion jumped at me and I jumped up in the air, landing behind it on my two feet.___

_"That was a close one… Whoa!"___

_The lion attacked me again and I managed to bend my back so that it would jump over me. Several circus artists now ran towards us, trying to capture the lions and the crowd started to clap, thinking it was all part of the act.___

_"Ty Lee!" the clown screamed again and I just stayed on my two feet until the lion was close enough… I jumped up in the air and knocked my arm against the animal's neck, causing him to fall down immediately.___

_"You… you just took out a lion," another man said and it seemed as if he was about to faint.___

_Two years later Azula came and took me with her._

"So? That's when you went to the circus?" Suki asked and I nodded. "It was really great, I mean, they were free but they were a family at the same time."

"And do you feel that way about us as well?" the brown haired woman asked, wiping away some of her face paint.

"Yes, you are my family," I agreed, lying back onto the ground and looking up at the stars through the window. Although I envied her, for having a boyfriend like Sokka, I was happier than I ever was before. The war was finally over and the Kyoshi Warriors were my best friends now.

"You know what happened after I got back from the Circus, so I guess that was about my story," I sighed, putting my arms underneath my head.

Someone knocked on the door of our bedroom and I opened it, starring into two emerald eyes.

"Ty Lee?" the boy asked, clearly confused about what I was doing here.

"Haru?" I asked, not knowing if it was really him.

"You've changed," he said with a smile on his face before giving me a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," I muttured.

"Uhm, Suki, Sokka said he was waiting for you outside," he said to the young woman behind me.

She nodded and left the two of us, standing at the doorway, both smiling at each other and I knew that this would be the start of a new beginning, my new beginning.

(A/N: HAHAHAHAH, I just saw HAHHAHAHAHA – Okay, sorry, again ;D I just saw Avatar School Time Shipping and I just couldn't stop laughing for about five minutes. It's great how Haru, Zuko, Jet and Aang all try to impress Katara and eventually Haru goes for Ty Lee and Katara doesn't choose any of them ;D And how Suki and Yue fight for Sokka xd Epic :D Uhm.. Yeah, I know that the whole Haru thing isn't right, since he lived in the Earth Kingdom, but hey, it's a FanFic! Also, Kuzon and On Ji, are the ones from the episode where Aang goes to school, since I didn't know how to name them :D)


End file.
